


Locking Eyes

by Copper_Wolf (Copper_Viper)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Other, don't take this seriously, i actually hate x reader fics but i wanted to have the first stone / reader one posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Viper/pseuds/Copper_Wolf





	Locking Eyes

You walked into the squad room.  
There stood a somewhat tall man, average in appearance.   
You locked eyes with him, and then he turned away.


End file.
